1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair clip for retaining hair between a pair of hair retainers pivoted by hinge portions, and more particularly, to a hair clip for temporarily retaining hair at the time of setting hair, applying makeup or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrate a conventional hair clip B. The hair clip B includes a pair of hair retainers 51 and 52 pivoted at the first end portion thereof 51b and 52b and urged by a coil spring 56 so as to close the second end portions 51a and 52a of the hair retainers 51 and 52.
Each hair retainer 51 and 52 is provided with a pair of opposing hinge ledges 53, 53, 54 and 54 at the first end portion 51b and 52b. The pair of hinge ledges 53 and 53 of one of the hair retainers 51 are disposed outside the pair of hinge ledges 54 and 54 of the other of hair retainers 52. These hinge ledges 53, 53, 54 and 54 are pivoted by a pivotal shaft 55 (i.e., a rivet) on which the coil spring 56 is wounded. Thus, the pair of hair retainers 51 and 52 are allowed to rotate, i.e., open and close, about the pivotal shaft 55 with the other end 51a and 52a of the hair retainers 51 and 52 urged in a closing direction.
Therefore, in a state in which the hair clip B is not in use, the hair retainers 51 and 52 are closed due to the spring force of the coil spring 56. By gripping the lever portions 51b and 52b, the hair retainers 51 and 52 are opened so that hair can be retained between the hair retainers 51 and 52.
In the meantime, the corresponding hinge ledges 53 and 54 of the hair retainers 51 and 52 are disposed so as to contact with each other. However, a gap of about 0.01 mm is usually formed between the adjacent hinge ledges 53 and 54 so that the hair retainers 51 and 52 can be freely opened and closed. As a result, there is the fear of unintentionally introducing hair into the gap, i.e., between the adjacent hinge ledges 53 and 54. Also, another gap of about 0.01 mm is formed between the head portion 55a and 55b of the pivotal shaft 55 and the hinge ledge 53 and 53 located outside. Accordingly, hair may also be introduced unintentionally into the gap, i.e., between the head portion 55a and 55b and the hinge ledges 53 and 53. In cases where the user's hair is introduced into these gaps and caught therein, a few hairs may be pulled out of the user's head. This not only gives the pain to the user but also makes the user uncomfortable because of losing hair.
In view of the above, the present inventor proposed a hair clip provided with hinge ledge covers each formed on the side edge of each hinge ledge and covering the corresponding inside hinge ledge (see Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. P2000-333721A).
However, even in the hair clip, there is a fear that hair is introduced into the gap between the adjacent hinge ledges and/or the space between the inner side hinge ledges and caught therein.